To Wonder a Different Path
by XaviStark
Summary: Changed story a bit! Kuwabara and his parents.. no ones tried it that I know of so here it goes! R&R please!! PS: Didn't reread it...only spell checked
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... Damn it...

To Wonder a Different Path  
Part one 

The realization that I knew nothing about my parents came to me on my twenty first birthday. It finally dawned on me. I had my sister, great friends, a cute girlfriend who was also that shrimp's sister (it has been made known by Kurama's slip up), I'm actually passing school and in college, what more could I want? I never began to think about them until I got that letter. It was addressed to me when I turned 18 but apparently missed it's due date...

_ "Hey! Kuwabara!!" Yuusuke yelled from the living room. The mail had come and an envelope was delivered to our door. Hiei and Kurama were sitting on the couch in the living room with Kurama ogling over Hiei... They'd been doing it for weeks now, so they didn't get to see the shocked look on my face when I read the address on it.  
_

_ I opened it up to find a letter. It was supposed to have arrived three years ago but apparently it was lost in mail. I read a bit of it and dropped the letter. Shizuru gave me a worried look and so did everyone else.  
_

_ "Excuse me," I left the room and ran upstairs towards the attic. My sister had everyone stay downstairs after she read the letter and ran up to find me. She saw me looking for a photo album, I didn't know why I was in such a panic to find one though. She sat next to me and pulled a worn out book that looked like a diary. She handed it to me.  
_

_ "What is this?" I asked curiously.  
_

_ "It was mine as a teenager. Open it to the first page," Shizuru told me. I did so and found a picture. A tall man with brown hair and knitted eyebrows stood next to a woman with my color hair and a nice smile. A little girl about fourteen with brown hair smiled in front of them. All wore formal outfits, probably a family portrait.   
_

_ "Shizuru," I began but she cut me off.  
_

_ "They left when I was twenty, leaving you with me only at age five. They weren't around much for you to remember anyway. I didn't think they'd try and contact you. I didn't think you'd ever need to know about them..." Shizuru's voice faded away. I looked at the picture.I looked at her. Why did my sister become the quiet girl she was now instead of that smiling girl in the picture he saw?   
_

_ "Should I try to contact them?" I needed approval from my sister. She had a reason for keeping me from knowing about them, but something I wanted to know why she did.  
_

_ "You can try, maybe they changed from who they used to be," she said softly and left the attic.  
_

_ "Your diary!" I cried after her.  
_

_ "Keep it. It may be interesting for you to read," she smiled back at me. I smiled at her. "Happy Birthday, little bro."_

I didn't understand it then, and I don't understand why I'm here waiting for my parents to show up. Their flight was delayed a bit from a fuel tank setup, but they would be here in due time. I could wait, I wasn't all too, too thrilled, but I still wanted to meet them. And know why they left.

Here comes their plane. Shizuru sits next to me, I can feel her hand grip mine. Tight. I can understand, too. I squeeze back. I wait for the passengers to come out and wait. About the fifth or sixth persons who exit, I see them. They look around expectantly until their eyes land on my sister. My mother smiles widely while my father looks like his face with shatter if he breaks his stone set emotionless face.   
  
Shizuru smiles and runs up to her mother. My sister seemed to be acting a little different around mother, but I guess not seeing her for sixteen years will do that to you. She straightens up at the sight of my father though. Her eyes hold anger in them at him. I don't know why.

"So, where's our son?" my mother asked anxiously, her brown eyes darting every which way.

"Kazuma!" Shizuru calls over to me. I walk over and my mother's eyes open wide. 

"Wow, oh, wow," her eyes betray her tone of voice. I guess I wasn't all that she expected. She walked up to me, walked a little circle around me (while I gave a dumbfounded look at Shizuru, whom just shrugged), and turned to face me. 

"Mom?" I barely got out. She looked at me and smiled. I think noticed my sister's look at my father now. He had a dignified attitude about him, like a general almost. He seemed so strict with his knitted brow, serious face, and unemotional eyes. It was a wonder they attempted to see me now.

"You've grown so much," I could see tears in my mother's eyes. She made a haste move and hugged my tall figure. I could tell the tall gene came from my father. He was a good inch or so above me. 

"Mom? Your scaring him," Shizuru remarked. She noticed I didn't know what to do.

"I guess your right. I didn't think he'd know what to do when we arrived anyway!" her voice was like mine, but with a nicer ring and not so raspy. I mean it was a high voice.

"Son," finally the old man spoke.

"Father," I didn't know what else to say. My eyes conveyed everything I was feeling and I couldn't help but allow one tear to slip. My father saw this and spoke, "Shall we go, or stand here all day?"

"Gomen nassai," I bowed, the only thing I thought was appropriate and helped mother with one of her many bags. She had like, three! (AN: Even I only have one take on bag... -_-;; Fits her character though! *coughsnobbycough*)

By the time we made it to the car my I could tell my father already disapproved of me. I wasn't that son he was planning on seeing, nor was I my mother's ideal either. It worried me that they wouldn't except me, and it made me wonder about my friends. I didn't want them to disappoint them any further, but I also wanted my parents not to insult them either. Especially, Hiei. He's been through enough already. Don't think that I wouldn't jump at the chance to insult him, most of the time it's play. I wonder if he knows that. Probably does because whenever he retorts back and I retort back, he seems to get that amusing glint in his eye as when he's delivering the final blow to an annoying opponent.

"So, how's your life been, Kazuma-chan?" My mother already started with the "-chan" .  
  
"Okay so far. You?" I tried being polite but my father's mask of stone didn't budge at all.  
  
"Fine! You have some pretty good manners for your age. Your eighteen now, right?" she inquired after the 'compliment' (was delivered with a hint of sarcasm).

"Actually, 21. I didn't get your letter until yesterday," I clarified.  
  
"21? But I though you'd be 18. We left when you were two, didn't we?" she asked curiously.

"Uh... no... I was five," my heart felt like it had been pulled down by weights. She didn't even know when she abandoned me?

"Oops, sorry," my mother laughed it away. As if it were nothing...

"Where are we going? This doesn't look like a neighborhood," my father's gruff calm voice came from the back. He sounded like he was barking orders to soldiers.

"We have to stop by and pick someone up!" I smiled. We drove for a few more minutes in awkward silence until I pulled up into an elementary school parking lot. School had been let out thirty minutes ago and the small child was easy to find.

"When did he have children?" my mother asked when I stepped out of the car. I saw Shizuru starting to explain and felt kinda weird when my mother and father's eyes widened a bit.

_ Yuusuke and I walked through the door. It was freezing outside. I held the bundle close as to keep her from becoming an icicle. We had found the three year old on the streets a few blocks from the Hospital. Yuusuke opened the door for us and we walked in._

_"Another cat, Kazuma?" Shizuru made a snide remark. Yuusuke and I gave her a serious look and she frowned. She came over to us and I revealed to her and small, raven hair girl turning blue from the cold. She nearly panicked. Running into this closet and that trying to find blankets and pillows._

_"She going to be okay?" I asked worriedly as she laid the third blanket on top of the three year old sleeping in my bed now. _

_"I hope so," Shizuru spoke softly. Yuusuke helped out for a couple of days until we knew she'd be fine._

"Daddy!!" a violet-eyed, raven haired child came running up to me. I picked her up and smiled. Her mother died of cancer and she didn't know her father. No relatives claimed her so I decided to adopt her. She was cute and sweet and I figured I'd do a better job. Better than my parents. That's when it hit me, I was uncomfortable around my parents for that reason alone...  
  
"Who's in the car with Shizuru?" she looked up at me oddly.

"Your grandparents," I smiled at her. Her eyes glowed and she smiled back.

"Cool! I get to meet my grand-mere and grand-pere!!" I did mention she was born a native frenchie right? Her father was Japanese but apparently her mother was French... Weird I know... Mother spoke French and a little English to her. I had to teach her Japanese and learn French at the same time... Hard few months... Young ones learn easier though.

"Oui!" not that I knew much, but enough. She smiled and climbed into the back seat. She was five now, so I'd had her for two years so far.

"Kazuma, I didn't think you'd have children so soon," my mother was still in a little shock but I shrugged it off. The others were a little surprised when I said I was adopting her, too.

"Why'd you do that?" my father asked of me.

"I'll tell you later," he gave me a cross look and my sister glared at him in the side door mirror. What was up with her?

Home. We walked into _my_ apartment and sat down in the living room. My daughter went and ran to her room to get something. When she came out she had a kitten that looked like Aichii with her.  
  
"Lar-Lar!" she held the cat up to my mother who took the kitten briskly.  
  
"How adorable!! Where'd you get her?" she asked smiling at my daughter but I could tell she had no idea what to do by the sweat drop over her head... (AN: One of my favorite anime poses!! Face faults and giant sweat drops!! So funny...)

"The animal shelter! Daddy let me pick her out! I got one that looks just like Aichii!!" my father turned to my mother and took the car from her, examining it like it was dinner.

"Animal shelter? Why not get one at a pet store?" he asked in his low voice.

"Daddy says it's good to help animals, so we adopted one from there!" his eyes hardened a bit more at her hyperness and the small little voice she spoke in. Must not like kids, I presumed.

"Who's 'Aichii'?" he then asked.

"Oh! Where is she? Aichii!" I called out. Soon a larger version of my kitten came running from my room. "This is! I've had her since junior high."

My father scrutinized even more at the cat(s) and dropped Lar-Lar on the floor in front of him. I looked at him with a slight glare, but he didn't notice. 

"Lar-Lar!" my daughter ran up to her kitten and picked her up. "Your not supposed to drop them! It's not good for them!"

"She landed on her feet," my father replied emotionlessly.

"So..."

"Robin," I said softly. She looked at me with her green eyes, "Why don't you go play in your room for a while, okay? Onegai?" 

"Okay," she sauntered off with a pout on her face and looked at her kitten worriedly.

"Brat," I heard my father mumble.

"She's just protective of her cat, doesn't give you the right to call her a brat when you barely even acknowledge her being there, ya know," I retorted to the comment. His eyes narrowed and he looked straight at me. If I wasn't a spirit detective, what his eyes held might have scared the shit out of me.

"What did you say?" my mother rested a hand on his arm and Shizuru stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at her oddly but only saw a glare set in stone in her eyes. It had never left her face since the car ride. My father sat back down.

"Your not that intimidating," I blurted out. This caused him to jump up in rage. He walked over to me and I stood up, as well.

"Don't you EVER talk to me that way, do you understand?!?" his voice boomed.

"Don't insult my daughter!" I yelled back. His eyes grew even angrier, but his face didn't change.

"You never talk to your parents that way! Do you understand?!?" his voice got even louder.

"Parents?!? You left me alone when I was five and don't have the decency to remember my age when you left! Right now, your not exactly someone to respect!" my sister's eyes widened when I said this. Mine did, too. His eyes grew so wide that it looked like they were going to pop out. They narrowed as quickly as they widened.

"I fought in the army! I am a general! Show some respect!"

"So that's why you left? For respect at being a general, or the military? Wow... I thought it was important!" I couldn't believe what I was saying. Shizuru was gaping like I always did when Yuusuke went off like this and I tried to say something.

"Listen you--"

"No! You listen! I don't care if you fought in Vietnam! You look that old to begin with! When your here, you do not treat my daughter like shit!" I wasn't aware of how protective I was of her, but the car ride kind of added to it.

_"Your my grand-pere?" Robin asked curiously._

_"Why do you ask, child?" he said in an annoyed voice._

_"Just to make sure," she smiled back._

_"If you knew who I was, then you didn't need to ask! It's redundant!" he boomed in an even more annoyed voice._

_"Sorry," Robin downcast her eyes and I glared at him from the rearview mirror._

_"Best be! Show some respect to your elders....."_

That would kind of make you mad too, wouldn't it? My father looked at me and raised his arm up as if ready to strike. When he did try and hit me, I was able to move out of the way. He looked in awe at me.

"Growing up as a punk has given me plenty of fighting experience. Some things I learned even a general wouldn't know. Watch it," I warned in a low voice to match my father's. He just looked at me, lowered his arm, and sat back down.

"Seems I have misplaced my position as your father then," he told me. I heard Shizuru sigh and everyone sat back down. I heard Robin open the door to her room and peep around the corner to make sure it was okay. I just ignored her, knowing she did want me to know she was there.

"Something to drink anyone before we go to my place?" my sister tried to lighten the mood. My mother nodded slowly and looked at Aichii who was hiding in a corner of the small living room. _Sorry, Aichii, Robin,_ I knew I scared them, but I didn't mean too... It all slipped out. Hatred for my parents had peeked at that moment but slowly started to boil down... 


	2. Review ANrant on my part

AN: I'm evil... I know... I'm probably in the small percentage that actually likes Kuwabara... I think he's an important character!! He's sweet, funny, likes cats! :) Sue me, okay... (not literally, I've got about a penny on me at the moment). I decided in the last chapter to put that daughter twist thing in... I think it makes it corny, but that's me... My lame attempt at making something good.. I'm only going to continue this if I get reviews, so let me know what you think... If I don't get any, I'll stop this fanfic and delete it. Personally, I think it sucks at the moment and I'll only continue it if y'all want me too. So, R&R please!! Or I"m gonna start something else! 


	3. I don't want this

OKAY!! I'll continue.... If you have any plots or little snipets you want me to add, feel free to e-mail me at zaramac@satx.rr.com!!!

Don't own... you know the drill. This chapter sucks but I couldn't think of anything else for it so bare with me until I can actually get some good ideas!! Please help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is one reason I was gonna stop doing this fic.... Stupid writer's block....

XaviStark

The entire car was silent. I wasn't even making any remarks. Robin looked up at me from the backseat (Dad sat in the front) and gave me an inquiring look.

"Are we going to see Yukina and uncle Yuusuke? And Shrimp?" I had to smile. She picked up the name calling from me. Amazingly though, Hiei didn't mind that at all. He thought it was rather flattering and thought it as an insult towards me. Stupid shrimp... Okay, I admit it was childish... Sue me.

We pulled into the drive at Shizuru's place. Everyone was already there, it was easy to tell. Once you stepped out of the car you could hear the screams of someone being chased and I swore I heard a glass break and someone scream 'ITAI' really loud.... Sounded like Yuusuke and Keiko's arugements. I figured it best not to elaborate on that anymore.... She is pregenant... Not good when she's mad.... Even Hiei knows that. I had to find out the hard way of course....

"This is your place, sweety?" My mother's sweet voice rang out. My father only emitted a gruf 'hmpf' sound and followed us in. 

Once the door was open, everything- I mean everything- stopped. Yuusuke even stayed in the crouching position from Keiko's flying slap.

"Guys? These are my parents," I gestured to the older man and woman behind me. Anyone that was in an odd position from the door opening stood up and smiled warmly. Hiei just gave his normal scowl though. 

I cleared my throat and everyone walked into the livingroom. My parents sat on the couch. They left some room so Keiko could sit next to them. She was almost at eight months. Shizuru sat in one of the chairs and I sat on the floor with everyone else. Yuusuke and Kurama sat on each on of my sides and Hiei sat on a nearby window sill as usual. Yukina wasn't in the room though, so I figured she and Genkai were coming soon.

"So, you all are.... Kazuma-kun's friends?" my mother got out. I admit, they didn't look like much on the outside, especially with Yuusuke having his girlfriend already pregenant and they weren't even married. I don't think my parents knew that though...

"Hai," I spoke for them. I started to point and name all of them. When I had done that Keiko decided to interject and go ahead and tell them the name they chose for her and Yuusuke's child. Either Yuki for a girl or Ryu for a boy. My mother gave slow nod and rolled her eyes. Don't ask why, I don't know... Shizuru noticed and narrowed her eyes at my mother. She just avoided looking at my oneesan and kept looking forward.

"So... Yuusuke, is it?" My mother spoke softly to him. "What do you do for a living? To help support you and your child."

"I own a Ramen shop," he said proudly. My father looked at him oddly and shook his head. Shizuru wasn't paying attention that time. I was and so I gave him the look instead. He gave an equally angered look back. Kurama noticed and cleared his throat. I snapped back and was startled when I heard a knock. 

"I GOT IT!!" Robin jumped up from wherever she was hiding, apparently somewhere near Hiei, and opened the front door. Genkai and Yukina stood there.

"I'm so sorry we're late!" Yukina stepped in and bowed. Genkai nodded in agreement. Hiei looked over at her with that protective look he got. I wish he'd stop doing that and just tell her who he is... Botan can't keep a secret for too long, ya know...

"And you are?" my mother looked a little annoyed. 

"Gomen nassai! I'm Yukina and this is Genkai," I stood up and walked over to her. Yukina smiled at me and I blushed and smiled back.

"Yukina," I whispered. She smiled and nodded. Genkai knew we couldn't do it so she decided to speak for us.

"Meet your soon to be daughter-in-law," Genkai spoke in her soft tone. My father's eyes almost popped out.

"Your getting married?" he asked in an awestruck tone. Hiei looked over at the man and decided it was time to speak, "What's wrong with that?"

"Whoa... shrimp spoke," I joked at him. He glared and shot back, "Dumb trees don't talk."

"I'm a tree now?!"

"And an oaf, a giant oaf!"

"Boys!" Botan showed up out of nowhere.

"Botan?!?" I nearly jumped.

"Sorry I'm late, and I can't stay long. I just had to meet your parents!" her compact beeped and her eyes widened. "I'm really sorry but I have to go!!" she ran off.... She was starting to worry me.

"A little fast aren't we? Who are her parents? What do they do for a living?" my mother seemed to ask a lot of question that would, if they knew them, revolve around money and social status. My father looked back and forth between me and my friends and my fiancee. It was creeping me out how his eyes wandered so much but never really focused on anything for more than a mere second. Like he just wanted to move his eyes... I guess he was a good observer to move so fast. If he was in the military... I wonder what he did besides become a general...

"Her mother is Hina and we don't know the father. And she's-" Hiei interjected, "A teacher."

I looked over at Hiei a little startled but Kurama gave me an eyeing look that said 'let it go'. I gave a fainted nod to him and my eyes said the thank you to Hiei. He just looked back out the window. How Hiei acted around my parents was a little embarassing but you can't change people so I left it alone.

Dinner aproached soon and we decided to eat at Yuusuke's Ramen House. We set up outside with our ramen and began eating.

"This is... lovely," my mother managed. She sat on a green blanket that Yuusuke lent her. She didn't enjoy the blanket either. She didn't want to sit on the ground... What was with my mother. I'd ask Shizuru later.

"Don't have enough tables?" my father asked sarcastically. Keiko looked at him and glared. Keiko's glare, which normally would, didn't even faze him. Yuusuke eyed my father and mother and looked back at me questionably. I just shrugged and looked at Shizuru. She just shook her head. Yukina sat next to me as we ate. 

Casual conversation was talked, even Hiei said a few words, but was mostly to busy with looking at Kurama every now and then. They'd been together for... awhile now. Every now and then my parents would interject and either say something rude or insulting. It made me wonder whether or not I'd even want to know my parents anymore... They're acting like rich snobs.

When dinner was over, walking home was were I made up my mind. I saw both my parents' look of disgust when Kurama wrapped an arm around Hiei. I'd be nice to them, but I sure as hell was never getting back involved with my parents after they would leave. I was nothing like them, they were nothing like me, and apparently... they are rich snobs. 


	4. Oh Purple Penguins Think Shiznits

Disclaimer: You know it already...

Thanks for the help on this one Larania!!!!!!

Breaking in the parents.... How I dreaded telling them what and who I was... Who my friends are. It had to be done. So I decided to do it when I was training Robin. Amazingly, she had an enormous amount of spiritual energy for her age. I don't know where it came from, but she had it.  


All of us got up, ate breakfast, and headed to Genkai's temple (after a quick stop to feed the cats). By the time we arrived, Genkai was ready for us. She had a room set up for this kind of training and we all entered, seating ourselves around the ring.   


Botan and Keiko and Yukina stood off to the side to watch. Yuusuke started to somewhat train Keiko in some basics, but not since he found out she was pregenant with his child.   


"So, Yuusuke," my father leaned towards him.  


"Yes, sir?" he asked as politely as he could. He got the drift of their nature last night.  


"How long have you and Keiko been married?" my mother leaned in on this comment and looked at Yuusuke inquiringly.  


"Yes! I'm dying to know," she was such a gossiper.  


"Actually... We aren't married," Yuusuke replied with a nervous laugh. My parents' faces dropped and my father's turned into a scowl and my mother's a look of complete utter shock. She can't be so withdrawn that she hasn't heard of teen pregenancy.  


"Your. Not?" mom asked stupidly.  


"We're planning on getting married after the baby's born, to be honest," Yuusuke placed a hand behind his head, giving another nervous laugh. Genkai must have noticed since she called Yuusuke out first. Normally she calls on Robin to see how her powers are developing.  


"Hiei, I'd like to see you two battle it out this time. Demon style as normal," Genkai winked at me. I smiled nervously.  


Yuusuke and Hiei took center and got into their stances. My parents' eyes looked on curiously. Hiei started out by pulling out his sword and Yuusuke with a small Shotgun. That's when my mother's and father's eyes buldged out like saucers. Hiei dodged a few but was hit with one. Nothing fatal or damaging though. He grew quicker after the years. I had aqcuired more respect for him though and Robin adored him.   


Hiei undoubtly won the fight when he made his mark with his sword at the heart of Yuusuke. Yuusuke froze with his hand right before hitting Hiei's nose, spiritual energy surrounding it. He stood up and smiled. Hiei nodded and they sat back down.   


"What is this light show? Are you entertainers?" my father tried to reason.  


"Dad... This is real," I said slowly for him to comprehend. He looked at me like I was a demon, like Hiei or Yuusuke or Kurama. Yuusuke was half, but he still counted.   


"Robin, why don't you and Kurama go at it?" Robin jumped up enthusiastically and ran to the center. Kurama shook his head and walked up and stood in front of her. Robin grinned and turned to her grandparents, "Are you watching?!"   


I couldn't help but feel something weigh on my heart. I knew they were watching, and I knew they wouldn't like what they saw.  


Robin poised herself in her normal standing position that always worked for her. Genkai didn't understand how and why, but I guess even though she was young, she was very aware. I can't get up to get water anymore without her knowing and asking why I'm up.  


Kurama made his stance and waited for the go sign. He called his rose whip and Robin called her weapon. It was a spirit weapon, and pretty good. She wanted to be like Hiei and the weapon she could make was a medium staff like weapon. It may look harmless, but it's got the feel of a blade to it. She'd twirl it in one hand and could literally slice her enemies apart in a spiral blade movement. It was pretty amazing.  


"Ready?" Robin asked playfully, glancing at her grandparents. She charged forward at Kurama who easily dodged. He attacked with her whip. She countered spinning her staff and destroying the whip. Kurama looked a bit shock but quickly recovered. Robin landed in a pose that had her crouching on the ground, one leg extended, one arm forward and her fighting weapon in her hand in the air. She had determination in her eyes, I could see it.   


Kurama snuck a seed from somewhere... God knows where.... and attacked. The vines hit and entangled Robin, making her immovable, and making Kurama the winner.  


"You cheated!!" she exclaimed.   


"Your a sore loser," Kurama said softly. Robin glared and stunned us all with what she did next. She used her spirit energy to force the vines to break away. We didn't know she could control plants. The next thing had Kurama stunned the most. The vines turned on _him_ and he could have no control over them. Robin's eyes glazed a bit, as if something was awakening. Hiei had to interject before the vines would kill Kurama.   


"Robin!" I ran towards her as she fainted.   


"What the hell was that?!" Kurama asked. Yukina and the other women ran up to me and her.  


"Is she alright?" Shizuru finally came in the room. She was outside waiting for something, I think...  


"I think so," that's when I noticed. Something I couldn't tell my parents. I pulled off my white trench coat I was wearing and wrapped it around her.   


"What's wrong with her?" Yuusuke looked at me and then to her worriedly. I leaned over and whispered something very faintly. Yuusuke's eyes widened. He told Hiei and Kurama. I swear, Kurama looked funny with that odd expression on his face. So did Hiei.

"Can you do all that, too?" my father asked me loudly. I flinched at his voice.  


"Yeah," I said annoyed.  


"Yes, sir!" he corrected and I rolled my eyes.   


"Don't start, you don't control me. You weren't even around!" I yelled back.  


"Your still my son, and you should respect me!" he stuttered out. I had him, or at least I did for a moment.  


"Doesn't give you the right," I walked away.  


Shizuru met me up the stairs and handed me a folder. Must have been what she was waiting for.  


"May help a bit. Doubt it though," she said and walked off. I slipped the folder in a bag of mine and picked up Robin off my old bed.  


"Yuusuke?!" I called. He came with Keiko down the stairs. We decided to leave. My father and mother followed.

I sat on my bed, Robin fast asleep in her bedroom with her cat and hoard of stuffed animals. I held the folder in my hand and looked at it. I opened it and read the contents... I dropped them on the floor in shock. 


	5. OH MY GOD! IT'S SHORT! And has a point!

Okay.... This is gonna go kinda quick... School and Band have me stressed a bit (okay... not really, I'm just fricken' lazy and have about a million thoughts in my head for a book I want to write... Like it'll ever get done -_-;;) I'm gonna make the storyline kick up a notch, all right?

I sat there, envelope in hand. I opened the contents and dropped them. It was a report from the Rekai. A report on two humans. My parents. I read the writing on the page thoroughly. I couldn't believe it...

I picked up the phone and called the only person I knew I could trust with this sort of information. Yuusuke. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yuusuke?" I asked in a rush. He asked me what was wrong. When I said I needed to talk to him in person he came over. Pretty damn fast, too.

When he knocked, I let him in and told him Robin was sleeping. We sat in the living room on the couch.

"What's up?" he asked me worriedly.

"This," I showed him the papers. He gave me a questioning look.

"And?"

"It's a Rekai report on my parents. Apparently... Shizuru somehow got it.... It explains everything about them... and..." Yuusuke looked at me worriedly.

"What's it say?" he finally asked.

"My parents... It's a life story almost, like those books we had to read in school... Everything is here up till now. I didn't even know Rekai kept such a close record of our lives..." I broke a bit, still a bit stunned.

"Go on."

"Shizuru didn't give me anything on when they were kids, just what she wanted me to know.... My father was in the military, discharged for conspiracy of holding unauthorized fights on the grounds. He's a prick... He left us because he was in the military, and you know his job? Chef. He was a fucking chef. He left us to go and cook for a bunch of guys he didn't even know... My mother went with him willingly. She didn't even want us. Adoption... She tried to give my sister up to adoption and just decided to leave me with her because she didn't even want kids..."

Yuusuke placed a light hand on my shoulder. I had the reasons right in front of me why they left, and it didn't even make sense. They left me alone, with my sister, they left Shizuru alone, because he wanted to cook? 

"There must be something more to it," Yuusuke grabbed the papers from me and started to thumb through them.

"That's all there is, Yuusuke," I said barely audible. He sighed and looked at me. His eyes showed the same lost look as mine did. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say or do," he said.

"I wasn't expecting you too. I just..." Yuusuke just nodded at me and smiled.

"Want me to stay for awhile longer?" he asked. I nodded numbly. I looked at the reasons in my hand, and I couldn't figure out why. Why even have kids if you don't want them? Why leave? Why?

AN: I"m going to be extremely cruel because my hands hurt from typing and band all day... SO! This is where I leave you. *evil, maniacal laughter* AHEM!!! Sorry... I"m just too tired right now, I'm sorry. I'll try to extend something later when the ideas keep on popping back in my head. Promise!! (May be tomorrow or the day after that I write and/or post again!)

R&R ONEGAI!!!!! Any suggestions go too! I always look for something... And don't ask why I made this too seem so close... I'll try and work off the bond later maybe... Just getting the general point across that they've become good friends... Don't ask... (You'd break down a bit too if your parents left you for cooking) 


End file.
